yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Sykes
Paul Sykes, also known as '''Sjin, '''is a content producer for the Yogscast, whose job is to maintain his own YouTube channel. On his channel, you can find an abundance of Minecraft videos, such as the series Magic Police with Duncan, Sjin's Farm with Lewis, Druidz with Lewis, and his Let's Build series where he creates large builds filmed in time-lapse, often based on a film. Other than Minecraft content, you can also find his series, Sjindie Games, where he plays indie games on his channel as well. He also does Grand Theft Auto mod videos occasionally. Sjin is also known for doing many series with Sips. Together, they have done many Minecraft series, such as their Tekkit series, SipsCo. They have also done a couple animated series together in a pixelated art style, like Spacemen and Ninjas. Sjin, along with Nilesy, had a popular series as well, titled "Diamonds In The Rough," where they find Minecraft parkour maps that they consider "hidden gems" and play through them. Yogscast Website Summary Sjin, the builder, the adventurer, the technician, the spaceman, the gentleman - he wears many hats. Joining the Yogscast in 2009, Sjin's impressive Minecraft 'Let's Builds' and skillful 'Let's Plays' make his videos unmissable. Trivia *Sjin was born on December 24, 1983. *Sjin's grandparents were Scottish. *Sjin has an aunt who lives in Australia. *Sjin revealed on the Christmas Jingle Jam 2015 that he grew up in the village of Mary Tavy, Devon. *Sjin has a younger brother named David. *Sjin comes from the village of Yetminster in Dorset. *Sjin briefly wanted to be in the army when he was younger. *Sjin helped with the Minecraft building of the Shadow of Israphel. *Sjin's favourite colour is red. *Sjin prefers dogs over cats because of their silly, playful nature. *Sjin is a fan of Disney films, especially Frozen. He even dressed up as Elsa during the 2014 Jingle Jam and again during the 2015 Jingle Jam, as well as dressing up as Rapunzel for Karaoke Night. *Sjin is a fan of the film and book series, Harry Potter. *Sjin's favourite film is Edward Scissorhands. *Sjin can play the piano. *Whenever Sjin gets a pizza, he rolls it up before he eats it. *Sjin's YouTube channel reached one million subscribers on March 23, 2013. *Sjin used to date Minty. *In July 2014, he confirmed he was dating Erin WongSjin. (2014, July 15). @the_suzerain I’m on vacation with my girlfriend @Nijuukoo 8) Retrieved from https://twitter.com/yogscastsjin/status/489094438128328704. *Sjin was a DJ named "Grandmaster P" when he was 15 years old. *Sjin has shown to quickly become obsessed with certain things, including mahogany doors, chilies and Quokkas. *Before joining the Yogscast, Sjin used to be a butcher, and at another point a fishmonger. *Sjin's first screen name was ScorcH Minecraft - Hardcore Skyblock Part 87: MONEY DOES GROW ON TREES (Agrarian Skies Mod Pack) . *Sjin's middle name is Webster. Yogscast Jingle Jam 2015 - Dec 8th! ARK & Fright Night w/ guest Chrissa! Series Guide Notable Quotes * "Whose 'ranium?""Whose 'ranium?" *"Let's ice this mothertrucker!" *"Let's ice these mothertruckers!" *"Let's ice these jokers!" *"You mothertrucker!" *"Mahogany doors.""Mahogany doors." *"I got these jokers." * "I've got the beast in my sight." *"Whoa!" * "Come here you son of a gun!" *"Don't worry, I'm a professional." *"Well, well, well." *"Oi! Oi!" *"This is going to be astronomically shit." *"That's right motherfuckah here I come!" *"I just wanted minerals!" *"Do you reckon?" *"Rude dude at 10 o'clock!" * "Surprise, surprise mothertruckers!" * "Flax is string." Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Twitch *Reddit *Subreddit *MySpace *Spreadshirt *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) Gallery Avatar_Sjin_2015.png|Sjin's third Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTSjin.png|Sjin's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTSjin2.png|Sjin's second Yogscast avatar. Sjin2.jpg|Sjin's most widely recognized avatar. Profilepic5122 1.jpg|Sjin's avatar on the Yogscast Forums. PaulSykes.png Sjin-and-Sips.jpg|Sjin and Sips at the 2012 Gamescom. Screen Shot 2012-08-21 at 12.43.21.png|Sjin, Hannah, and Duncan. Sipssjinsimon.jpg|Sjin, Sips, and Simon. yogscast-sjin.png tumblr_mehkdjRRhY1rmbclco1_1280.png|Sjin and Simon during the Christmas Livestreams. Simon-and-Sjin-1.png|Sjin and Simon during the Christmas Livestreams. Sips and Sjin Cartoon.jpg|Sjin and Sips as they appear in Minecraft Christmas. Duncan, Sjin, and Sips doing gang signs.jpg|Sjin, Duncan, and Sips. SjinEndingCartoon.png|Art of Sjin by Nina-Serena. Sjin's runaway scarecrow.png|Sjin and Strawfingers. Sjinskin.png|Sjin's first Minecraft skin. Sjinspaceman.png|Sjin's second Minecraft skin. Sjin.jpeg|Sjin's third Minecraft skin. JBg498Q.gif Capaaature.PNG|Sjin as he appears in YogsQuest. Trains.jpg Sjin.png Sjin2013.png CThruPaul.png|Sjin as he appears in Big Girl. Tom Horse.jpg|Sjin's stuffed horse, Tom. SjinandErin.png|Sjin and Nijuuni. Sjin as seen in Diggy Diggy Hole.PNG|Sjin as he appears in Diggy Diggy Hole. Yogsquest 2 Sjin.png|Sjin as he appears in YogsQuest 2. Sykskar.png|Sjin when he was younger. PaulSykesTwitterAvatar.jpg|Sjin's former Twitter avatar. PaulSykesTwitterAvatar2.png|Sjin's former Twitter avatar. PaulSykesTwitterAvatar3.jpg|Sjin's former Twitter avatar. PaulSykesTwitterAvatar4.jpeg|Sjin's former Twitter avatar. PaulSykesTwitterAvatar5.png|Sjin's current Twitter avatar. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Sjin Category:YogTowers Category:Content Producers